The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine, a control device, configured for carrying out a method of this type, an internal combustion engine having a control device of this type, and a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine of this type.
In particular in the case of internal combustion engines which are operated with combustion gas as fuel, a lean operating mode is frequently provided for reducing emissions, wherein the internal combustion engine is operated with a large air excess and a correspondingly low fuel mass. This is counter-productive in particular in the case of supercharged internal combustion engines with respect to a load shifting capability, since in the lean operating mode only a comparatively small exhaust gas mass flow is formed which can only accelerate the turbocharger insufficiently. The dynamic response behavior of said turbocharger is slowed down as a result, which ultimately also slows down the dynamic response behavior of the entire internal combustion engine.